El Atardecer del Amor
by Amiu
Summary: Sentimientos encontrados, y una historia trágica. ¿Te atreves? DESCONTINUADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO.
1. Chapter 1

Los ultimos sangrientos rayos del sol acompañaban la melancolia y afliccion de esta triste situacion que se va a contar

Aquella tarde de verano me hallaba sin una sonrisa en mi rostro sombrio, y brotando de mis ojos las lagrimas de llanto de mi corazon. Su familia estaba triste por lo que le paso, pero nunca creyeron que yo llegaria al estado en el que me encontraba. Él era lo único que tenia en el mundo, la unica luz de alegria y esperanza en mi vida.

Cómo extraño su voz, sus ojos, su rostro…

- "Mira en el estado en el que me dejaste…si mi vida antes de conocerte no era nada, pues ahora que te tuve y te perdi es una pesadilla…cómo podre sobrevivir sin su presencia?"

El atardecer se iba extinguiendo poco a poco, y yo me encontraba en total soledad en aquellos campos verdes, y aunque sintiera que con su vida se fue la mia, no podia continuar con mi lamento, me habia secado de lágrimas por completo.

Cuando, sin previo aviso, aquel viejo amigo mio aparecio con su mismo apoyo de siempre, o eso creia yo, porque las palabras que salieron de su boca despertaron en mi una ira jamas sentida.

- Por qué le sigues llorando si sabes que nunca podra regresar? – me dijo con voz brava, casi rencorosa, como si se quisiera burlar.

- Él no se ha ido…sigue y seguira siempre junto a mi… - al decirle aquello note la rabia en sus ojos. Yo sabia desde hace tiempo el sentimiento que tenia hacia mi, pero me mantuve firme, tal y como siempre lo estuve antes de que mi vida se extinguiera por el dolor y la tristeza.

- - Se fue! No lo entiendes? Nunca podra volver, no puedes hacer nada más que olvidarlo y rehacer tu vida! – me grito.

Una llama se encendio en mi interior, y le grite que uno no puede olvidar a la persona que ama por mas que lo intente, porque su recuerdo quema en el cuerpo y en el alma y queda alli por siempre. Se quedo estupefacto no solo por lo que le grite, sino por el odio que sintio en la bofetada que le di. Sali corriendo luego, justo cuando el sol se oculto por completo, dandole paso al resplandor de las estrellas sobre la oscura tela de la noche.

Y heme aquí, recordando ese dia, y sonrio, algo raro en mi ahora, ya que he tratado de sonreir como lo he hecho siempre, y en raras ocasiones lo logro. Me sentia mal por mi amigo, aquel que me amaba. Fue por eso que decidi partir en un viaje en busca de algo que me ayudara a empezar de nuevo, no sin antes releer aquella nota de despedida:

"_15 de enero_

_Disculpa por todo lo que te hice sentir, nunca debi hacer caso omiso a tus palabras, tu, que siempre me ayudaste en todo, y yo, que te he ignorado. Ahora voy en busca de un nuevo destino, sugiero que tu hagas lo mismo, ya que ambos amamos sin recibir amor a cambio, ambos morimos pero renaceremos recordando…"_


	2. Chapter 2

"¿que es la muerte? ¿ a donde nos lleva? ¿por que todos morimos?  
En esos dias no tenia las respuestas a esas preguntas que se me arremolinaban en la cabeza. Siempre me he preguntado eso...bueno, en realidad no siempre, diria que desde hace un año...si...un año exactamente..."

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de lo mas tranquila, pensando en todo aquello... El mes de octubre era algo caluroso, y se podia disfrutar el espectaculo de las rojizas hojas al caer de la copa de los arboles, mecidas por el viento.

"Ese sueño que tuve no es normal...que habra sido? solo recuerdo que...una muerte...y yo me encontraba muy mal...llorando? podria ser... y...un joven... me decia algo...pero yo gritaba que...a quien amaba?"

Sono el timbre de entrada, y se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde. Trato de evadir a sus compañeras, siempre le hacian preguntas algo embarazosas.

- Ahome!!  
- Ahome: "Ay no..."  
- Ahome! viniste!  
- Ahome: ajaja...hola chicas...  
- Ahome dinos, como esta ese tal joven...gruñon, egoista y grosero que tanto te gusta?  
- Ahome: Inuyasha?  
- Ese nombre es extraño si quieres mi opinion, al igual que su aspecto...es un rebelde sin duda...  
- Si, tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados...lentes de contacto tal vez? el dijo que nacio asi, nadie nace con ese color...  
- Ahome: si, lo que digan...

Ahome no queria hablar de Inuyasha, pero le sorprendio que en todo el dia no haya pensado mas que en el sueño y no en que llevaba una semana en su epoca.

Paso la tarde, y Ahome regresaba lentamente a su casa, pasando por un hermoso parque. Se detuvo mirandolo, pero luego decidio volver a emprender la marcha.

Llego a su casa, y su madre dijo que saliera al jardin, que alguien la estaba esperando. Ahome salio al lugar en donde se encontraba el arbol sagrado plantado, y toco el agujero que habia en el, cuando sintio una presencia detras de ella, y se volteo algo sorprendida.

- Ahome: que haces aqui?  
Ella observo como se le acercaba lentamente, y le tendia una flor bonita, pero algo extraña; era de color blanco con sombras moradas, y estaba cubierta por rocio. Ahome la tomo sorprendida, admirando la belleza de aquella flor, y dandose cuenta de que era la primera vez que la veia, y penso que quizas aquella flor ya no existiria.  
- La recogi...y queria dartela...  
- Ahome: pero, por que?  
- Pues...hacia tiempo que no te veia...paseaba por alli cuando la vi, y me recordo a ti...  
- Ahome: por que no habias venido antes? siempre te enojas cuando no regreso a tiempo...  
- Inuyasha: tan bestia te parezco? - poniendo cara triste  
- Ahome: yo...no quise decir eso...  
- Inuyasha: lo se, pero es que...  
- Ahome: es que...que?  
- Inuyasha: ...tenia deseos de verte...te has tardado demasiado... - se puso rojo, pero Ahome le sonrio.  
- Ahome: no te preocupes Inuyasha, no puedo enojarme contigo por eso. La verdad, yo tambien te extrañe...  
Inuyasha la miro, pero no dijo nada.  
- Ahome: Quieres regresar ahora?  
- Inuyasha: no creo que puedas, siempre estas ocupada...  
Ahome se sorprendio, y el joven mitad bestia se dio cuenta.  
- Inuyasha:Miroku y Sango siempre me decian que tenias dos vidas, y me di cuenta de que eso es algo complicado y dificil, incluso para alguien tan fuerte como tu...por eso, creo que deberias volver cuando quieras...  
- Ahome: Inuyasha, gracias por comprender, aunque nunca crei que lo harias - lo que nunca creyo Ahome era que Inuyasha fuera tan amable con ella, pero sabia como él se sentia - Que tal si volvemos mañana? hoy es luna nueva...  
- Inuyasha: de acuerdo...me quedare contigo...


	3. Chapter 3

"Cuando fue que la amabilidad hacia mi llego a ti? Por que ahora es que me miras con dulzura y pronuncias con delicadeza un tierno te quiero? Regalos de cariño, sentimientos del corazon, a donde tu perteneces la magia se siente, aquí, a donde yo pertenezco, las estrellas se apagan. Que ironia, tan cercanos y tan lejanos al mismo tiempo, como puedes vivir asi?"

Ahome se encontraba cenando con su familia y un Inuyasha con forma humana. Ahome seguia recordando como fue que Inuyasha le habia dado esa extraña flor, que al ser de la epoca antigua, en la suya ya no existia.

Ahome: "es extraño…desde cuando Inuyasha se porta tan amable conmigo? Eso nunca antes habia sucedido…aun asi…no puedo dejar de sentir esto en mi interior…"

Souta: hermana, que te pasa?

Abuelo: si Ahome, te ves muy callada. En que piensas?

Ahome: eh? No, en nada…

Terminaron de cenar, y Ahome se preparaba para dormir, cuando se da cuenta de que Inuyasha miraba siempre por la ventana.

Ahome: Inuyasha, que tienes?

Inuyasha: no…es que…solo queria observar un rato las estrellas, eso es todo… - Ahome se lo quedo mirando por un rato, cuando el se voltea y la mira – quieres verlas conmigo por un rato? – Ahome reacciono con un escalofrio, y no sabia por que

Ahome: Inuyasha…aquí las estrellas desaparecen…

Inuyasha: desaparecen?...como asi, no te entiendo…

Ahome: Inuyasha, aquí las estrellas no se pueden ver, hay mucha luz en la ciudad para que se vean – Inuyasha puso cara de resignado, pero a ella se le ocurrio algo – Pero creo que se de un lugar aquí en donde se puedan ver.

Llegaron a aquel parque en donde Ahome observo por unos segundos el atardecer de aquel dia. Inuyasha se sento en el suelo recostandose en uno de los pocos arboles que alli se encontraban, y Ahome lo acompaño. Ambos se encontraban mirando el cielo.

Ahome: aquí no se ven mucho, pero se ve mas que desde mi casa…

Inuyasha: Ahome, por que dices que las estrellas en tu epoca desaparecen?

Ahome: nosotros los humanos hicimos eso…extinguimos su celestial luz, esa luz que siempre nos ilumina el camino y la esperanza… - Ahome tenia una cara algo triste, e Inuyasha le prestaba atención, cosa que muy rara vez pasa – Con las luces de las calles y de las casas, debilitamos el resplandor de las luces del cielo al caer la noche…es por eso que me gusta tanto la epoca antigua, alli todo conserva su magia, nada es destruido por nosotros los humanos…

Inuyasha se la quedo mirando con ojos maravillados al ver como hablaba de ambas epocas, pero luego recupero la razon.

Inuyasha: entonces, dices que odias tu epoca?

Ahome: no, claro que no! Pero…lo que quiero decir que en cuanto a la belleza de la naturaleza, la epoca antigua es la que prefiero. No podria elegir en cual quedarme, ambos son mi hogar…

Se quedaron un rato mas en silencio, y se sentian algo incomodos, ya que nunca antes ambos se habian sentido tan bien el uno con el otro, o por lo menos estar solos y llevarse bien.

Ahome: Inuyasha, aun tienes esa idea de querer transformarte en una bestia completa cuando recuperemos la perla de Shikon?

Inuyasha: supongo que asi debe ser todo…

Ahome: no lo creo. – Inuyasha la miro sorprendido – Hay una filosofia que dice que todos nacemos de una forma, como yo, soy humana, asi soy y asi muero, y asi es como todos me aceptan, hasta tu, o no? – Inuyasha asintio lentamente

Inuyasha: pero es diferente, Ahome. Tu eres un todo, eres completamente humana, yo soy mitad humano y mitad demonio, eso no es normal, es por eso que al obtener de nuevo la perla, me convertire en un solo ser.

Ahome: y decidiste ser una bestia!? Por que no un humano? – Ahome se callo de repente dandose cuenta de todo - …tienes razon, si te conviertes en humano seras…seras… - le empezaron a salir lagrimas – un ser repugnante y destructivo…

Inuyasha: Ahome no…

Ahome: ahora entiendo por que los odias. Nosotros somos seres que todo lo bello que la naturaleza y la vida nos brinda, lo destruimos con nuestras propias manos, y a eso nunca le damos importancia…

Inuyasha: ya callate niña tonta! – Ahome lo miro sorprendida por lo que le habia dicho – Es cierto lo que dices, hay seres humanos que son destructivos y hacen daño sin importarles nada, pero no todos son asi, y eso es lo que tu me enseñaste Ahome… - le dijo haciendo algo que nunca creyo que haria, secarle las lagrimas de su cara – Ahome, cuando yo era pequeño sufri mucho por culpa de los humanos, y desde alli crei que todos eran malos, pero no es verdad. Mi madre fue humana, y ella siempre me quiso y me cuido. Tu fuiste humana, y me apoyaste y cuidaste, Miroku, Sango y la anciana Kaede tambien son humanos, y son mis amigos, y hasta tu familia es humana y me tratan bien. Gracias a ti me di cuenta de que hay humanos que son hasta mejores que algunas bestias

Ahome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: "que me pasa? Desde cuando pienso asi? Es cierto, ella me enseño que no todos los humanos son malos, pero desde cuando tengo este tipo de palabras? Ahome me hace hacer y decir cosas extrañas" yo…

Ahome: te olvidaste de alguien muy importante…

Inuyasha: como?

Ahome: viste la amistad y el cariño de los humanos, pero…te falto…un sentimiento muy importante... el amor…con Kikyou, conociste el amor, y aun sientes amor – Ahome boto unas cuantas lagrimas mas, pero logro calmarse. Mientras, Inuyasha la miraba con tristeza tambien.

Inuyasha: Ahome…

Ahome: vamos, tenemos que regresar a la otra epoca mañana temprano para recuperar los fragmentos…

Ahome comenzo a caminar en direccion de regreso al templo, mientras Inuyasha se paraba y contemplo por ultima vez el cielo.

"Aquí la luz del cielo se extingue…pero esa luz brilla mas cuando ella cree en ese tipo de magia…"

Inuyasha siguió a Ahome un poco mas lento, sintiendose mal, y no sabia por que.


	4. Chapter 4

"A que le llamas amor? A lo que encontramos en el exterior y no a lo que siente esa persona? Que es mas bonito; una cara bonita o el más puro de los corazones? El rechazo duele, yo lo se muy bien, pero el rechazo de amor es el que mata, no el rechazo de pareja para toda una vida. Yo amo con el corazon y no con los ojos, yo amo sufriendo, tu amas obsesivamente"

A la mañana siguiente, Ahome e Inuyasha regresaron a la epoca antigua, en donde se encontraron con los demas para emprender la marcha.

- Sango: y dime Ahome, volviste por voluntad propia?

- Ahome: que quieres decir con voluntad propia?

- Shippou: si ese perro tonto no te obligo a que regresaras!

Plaf!

Shippou: Inuyashaaaa!!

Inuyasha: zorro tonto…

Shippou: Ahome! Entonces si te obligo!!

Ahome: en realidad… no… - todos la vieron sorprendidos, hasta Inuyasha, y ella les dio una calida sonrisa – el me dejo venir cuando quisiera, fue muy comprensivo y amable conmigo – y continuo su camino.

Sango: que no la obligo!?

Miroku: que la dejo venir cuando ella quisiera!?

Shippou: Inuyasha amable con Ahome!?

Se miraron y se rieron al unisono. Inuyasha se enojo y camino al paso de Ahome, lejos de ellos. Ahome le sonrio como diciendole que no les tomara importancia.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, y habian planeado quedarse en el pueblo proximo, si es que encontraban alguno…

Miroku: bueno mi querido amigo, como que ya has logrado dar el primer paso. Fuiste en verdad amable con la señorita Ahome?

Inuyasha: que insinuas monje tonto?

Miroku: nada, pero…si quieres mi opinión, Inuyasha, ustedes dos ya no pelean tanto como antes, hasta se ve que tu la tratas mejor, como si aceptaras que la quieres…

Inuyasha: y eso que?

Miroku: bueno…ayer en la mañana te vi rumbo al pozo algo extraño…acaso paso algo diferente de lo normal?

Inuyasha: bueno…algo asi…le di una flor a Ahome…

Miroku: vaya…eso es un progreso…

Se hacia de noche poco a poco, y no habian llegado a ninguna aldea.

Ahome: ay no! Parece que hay que acampar a la intemperie de nuevo!

Sango: comparto tu incomodidad amiga mia.

De repente, aparece un remolino de la nada, y de este sale nuestro querido hombre lobo Kouga. Al llegar, le toma las manos a Ahome.

Kouga: hola mi querida Ahome!

Ahome: ejeje….hola joven Kouga

Inuyasha: a que vienes lobo pulgoso?

Kouga: a ti no te importa, maldita bestia!

Sango: siempre es lo mismo…

Kouga: pero que haces a estas horas en un lugar asi, Ahome? Deberias estar en una aldea descansando.

Shippou: deberiamos, pero no encontramos ninguna

Kouga: Ah! Eso no es problema, si lo desean pueden quedarse conmigo y mi manada esta noche en la caverna.

Ahome: es una excelente idea.

Todos emprendieron la marcha hacia la caverna de Kouga, pero Ahome se detuvo notando como Inuyasha se encaminaba al bosque. Ella se le adelanto hasta ponerse frente a el.

Ahome: Inuyasha, por que no vienes?

Inuyasha: ya sabes lo que pienso de ese lobo tonto…ademas, tu quieres estar con el, no es asi?

Ahome: Inuyasha – le sonrie – se que no te gusta el joven Kouga, pero deberias venir con nosotros. A menos que… - puso cara triste - …a menos que en el bosque hayas visto a Kikyou y quieras estar con ella…en ese caso…mejor me voy…

Inuyasha pudo persibir, cuando Ahome se iba, un ligero olor a sal.

Inuyasha: "Ahome, por que haces que en mi cabeza confundas las cosas? No…no es solo en mi cabeza – se toca su pecho - …que me esta pasando? - la volvio a mirar, y puso cara melancolica – mejor voy con ella"

Ahome sintio una presencia a su lado, y sonrio.

Ahome: que bueno que lo pensaras un poco, no quisiera que algo malo te pasara

Inuyasha: feh….

Ya en la caverna, cenaron tranquilamente y conversaron todos juntos. A pesar de que a Inuyasha no le gustara ese lugar, comio como siempre, como una bestia. Entonces, llego la hora en que tendrian que irse a descansar para poder partir al dia siguiente, pero algo sucedió antes de todo aquello.

Kouga: Ahome, me gustaria pedirte una cosa, ahora que estamos todos juntos

Ahome: dime joven Kouga, que sucede?

Kouga: pues… - se sonrojo – yo queria pedirte que…te quedes conmigo para siempre…y hagamos una familia y todo eso…

Ahome abrio los ojos de la sorpresa, al igual que Sango, Miroku y Shippou, e Inuyasha bajo la mirada gruñendo.

Ahome: Kouga,yo…

Kouga: prometo que te voy a querer y cuidar por el resto de mi vida, y complacerte en lo que quieras y hacerte feliz y…

Ahome: Kouga! – este se callo observandola, y los demas presentes tambien la observaban – yo se que quieres ser feliz y hacerme feliz, pero yo contigo nunca se podria cumplir

Kouga: Ahome…

Ahome: Kouga, yo te quiero pero como amigo, y se muy bien que tu sentimiento hacia mi es el mismo, se ve en tus ojos. – Kouga no le quitaba la vista de encima, y tampoco Inuyasha – dime Kouga, que es lo que viste en mi que te enamoraste?

Kouga: pues…eres bonita, y siempre sonries, y…

Ahome: basta! – Kouga se corto – Kouga, tu solo viste mi exterior…pero que hay de mis sentimientos de mi corazon?

Kouga:…lo siento mucho Ahome…creo que tienes razon…

Ahome: se que es difícil ver dentro de las demas personas, pero por lo menos hay que tratar de tomarlos en cuenta. – se paro para irse a descansar – Solo para que sepas, ha habido una sola persona que ha visto en mi interior, menos mi parte triste, ya que si se la enseño le dare lastima, y eso no es lo que yo quiero – comenzo a caminar – mañana partiremos, buenas noches…

Y se fue. Todos se habian quedado pasmados por lo que ella habia dicho, sobre todo Kouga que se quedo triste pero a la vez confundido, una confunsion que le daba tranquilidad, casi satisfacción.

- Inuyasha: Ahome…

- Sango: pero, que quiso decir con que solo una persona fue la que vio su interior mas no su lado triste?

Miroku volteo a ver a Inuyasha, y los demas se percataron menos este, que parecia hundido en sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha: "Ahome rechazo al tonto de Kouga…que me esta pasando? Por que me alegra tanto?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Cuando amas a alguien, te das cuenta de que es lo mas importante que tienes en tu vida, que sin esa persona no podrias vivir nunca si llegas a perderla, o si no estas cerca de ella. Pero, qué se siente amar a alguien y no ser correspondido solo porque ese alguien ya ama a otra persona? Dolor…dolor y sufrimiento en lo mas profundo del alma, eso es lo que se siente, y no se puede evitar. El amor quema en el alma y en el cuerpo, quedando alli por siempre…pero a la hora de proteger al amor del amor de tu vida, harias lo que fuera, solo para no verlo sufrir…"

Siguieron caminando tratando de hallar una aldea, teniendo un completo y total éxito. Lograron llegar a una gentil aldea, en donde Miroku no tuvo que hacer ninguna de sus parodias para conseguir hospedaje, ya que todos los aldeanos eran muy amables, y un noble pesquero les dio acogimiento.

Shippou: mmm….esta comida esta deliciosa…

Sango: si, esta muy rica la verdad

Miroku: esta gente es muy amable en servirnos tan bien

Shippou: …grrr…

Plaf!

Shippou: buaaa!! Ahome!! Inuyasha me quito mi comida, y me pego!! Perro tonto y pulgoso!!

Inuyasha: callate enano!!

Pero Ahome no reaccionaba. Se encontraba mirando su plato de comida el cual no habia sido tocado, y mirando el vacio, como sumergida en un pensamiento profundo. Todos habian notado el cambio que hubo en ella, y les preocupaba, sobre todo a Inuyasha, que tenia miedo de que aquel comportamiento extraño de parte de la chica se debiera a su culpa.

Ahome logro reaccionar al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella, y se disculpo. Estaba pensando en el dia en que ella y Kikyou quedaron atrapadas en el estomago de aquel monstruo, y que ella le ayudo a escapar, diciendole algo al final

--Flash Back—

- Kikyou: dime…por que me has ayudado?

Ahome se volteo lentamente, y a pesar de que en sus ojos se expresaban claramente la tristeza y melancolia, dio una calida y dulce sonrisa.

Ahome: porque yo conozco a una personita, que si a ti te pasa algo, se va a poner muy triste…

--Flash Back—

- Ahome: "La verdad, aun no se por que la salve, y mucho menos por que le respondi eso…sera que…quiero tanto a Inuyasha que me mataria verlo triste por la muerte de Kikyou?"

Entonces, un repentino pensamiento la invadio; Kikyou no moriria de nuevo, porque ya lo estaba.

Sango: Ahome, te sientes bien? Estas muy callada…

Ahome: si Sango, estoy bien. Voy a caminar un rato por el bosque…

Miroku: no le habras hecho algo, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: pero que…!

Ahome: el no hizo nada…el no tiene nada que ver…"eso creo…" – y salio de la cabaña.

Fue caminando por la aldea, llegando poco a poco a las fronteras del bosque por el que habian llegado aquel dia. Camino por entre los altos y frondosos arboles, esquivando las sombras de la noche, siendo guiada por la celestial luz de la luna llena, la cual se filtraba por entre las hojas oscuras de los arboles, dandoles un brillo fantasmagorico pero a la vez magico. Ahome seguia caminando inerta en sus pensamientos, sin saber el por que se sentia asi de melancolica, y lo peor es que no podia evitarlo, estaba asi ya desde hace dias…casi…desde el dia en que Inuyasha le dio aquella hermosa y extraña flor…

Ahome: no…estoy asi desde que tuve ese sueño extraño…que significara?

Ahome siguió caminando sin saber a donde se dirigia, y ya no le importaba si estaba perdida. Hubo un sonido ronco y aspero que la asusto de golpe, y volteandose, se encontro con un arbol, alto de color cobrizo, que tenia un rostro en el nudo del tronco, que la estaba mirando con unos ojos almendrados y una extraña y curvada sonrisa.

Asi que tu eres esa chiquilla de la que he escuchado…no solo de una bestia poderosa, sino tambien de otros seres mas insignificantes…

Ahome: quien…quien eres?

Yo soy un simple arbol, me llaman el arbol de la sabiduría, ya sabras por que, pero mi sabiduría la obtengo todos los siglos de mi vida, por entre otros seres y espiritus…

Ahome: tienes algun dueño? O..eres de esos arboles que les brinda ayuda a todo el que lo necesite?

Algo asi, tengo un dueño, pero le sirvo con gusto. Es la bestia demonio-perro, el gran Sesshomaru…yo ayudaba a su padre, Inutaishou, y ahora lo ayudo a el…

Ahome: y por que no ayudas a Inuyasha?

Ademas de que él no sabe de mi existencia, jamas ayudaria a alguien que ignora y engaña a su corazon…

Ahome: que lo…engaña?

Veo que tu tienes un tormento en tu interior…te llame para poder abrir un brecho de luz a la oscura tormenta de tu alma, una forma de ayudarte el camino que debes seguir, ademas del por que te sientes asi, y de la profecia que tuviste…

Ahome: profecia? Cual profecia?

Tuviste una profecia en sueños, en parte eso es lo que te preocupa. Pero dejame ayudarte…antes, quisiera darte uno de mis hechizos. Se llama " el error verdadero en la verdad mentirosa".

Ahome: que es eso? Y que tengo que hacer?

Solo tienes que tocar el tronco, y tu corazon te revelara un secreto que todos creen que es verdad, pero en realidad no es asi.

Ahome se acerco al arbol y poso su mano sobre el tronco, cerrando ligeramente los ojos. Lo que sintio a continuación, fue como si la transportaran a otro plano, y es cuando siente que todos sus pesares, todo lo malo y sucio que sentia en su pecho y estomago desaparecieran, y ahora se sentia mas ligera. Es cuando en los parpados, dentro de su mente y alma, comienza a ver unas imágenes de un suceso ya conocido, para ella cruel, y que le indicaria cual era el error verdadero de aquel hecho pasado, hace ya casi mas de 50 años…

'' Por que este suceso…? Que es lo que en verdad me quiere mostrar el arbol de la sabiduría?"


	6. Chapter 6

"el engaño…todos somos siempre engañados, y nos preguntamos por que lo hacen, y nos preguntamos, que ganan con eso? Pero lo que nunca sabremos es si en verdad el engaño era real, y la intencion…por que la gente se empeña en hacer daño a los demas? En atarlos con falsas mentiras para que se sientan culpables de algo que nunca fueron responsables…"

Ahome tenia la mente nublada, esperando aquella imagen que el arbol de la sabiduría le mostraria.

"Tienes que creer lo que aquí te dire, pues es real aunque no lo puedas ver, no me creeras al principio, triste final, pero si pestas atención un poquito, te daras cuenta de la verdad…"

La voz del arbol retumbo en su cabeza, como un consejo, lógicamente, de lo que alli se le presentaria, y con todo su corazon, le vino una imagen pensamiento de que ella creeria la verdad, y solo eso.

El arbol de la sabiduría creyo en sus palabras, sabiendo que por la pureza de su alma, aquellas palabras eran verdaderas. Fue cuando en la mente de Ahome se le empezaron a aparecer imágenes, como un recuerdo pasado, frente a ella como presente, a modo de video, de película, que le revelaria la verdad en aquel engaño.

"Se veia un hermoso atardecer en el horizonte, con sus colores rojizos y naranjas, parecidos al de una acuarela. Se podia apreciar una figura femenina caminar lentamente, con ropajes blancos y rojos, y un arco en su espalda, un objeto en su mano, y un anhelo en su mente y corazon.  
- donde estara Inuyasha?

De repente, se vio ligeramente una sombra llegar detrás de aquella joven a toda velocidad, un resplandor dorado, y sangre flotando en el aire. La joven cayo al suelo de césped, con un sollozo de dolor y confusion. Al ver una pequeña perla de color violeta a poca distancia de ella, trato de alcanzarla, pero un pie descalso le piso la mano.

Ahh…Inu…yasha….

Jejeje….injenua, creias que yo querria convertirme en humano solo para estar contigo?

Ahh…

Tonta… - decia, mientras agarraba aquella diminuta perla – gracias por la perla de Shikon….esta perla merece derramar mucha sangre, jajaja! – y se fue. Mientras, la figura de la joven, con unas pocas lagrimas en los ojos, trataba de levantarse.

Maldito…..Maldito!!!"

Una niebla blanca rodeo su mente nuevamente, cuando otra escena, un poco después de lo que habia visto, se le paso por su mente

"- Muere Inuyasha!

Una flecha fue disparada hacia un joven mitad bestia de cabello plateado, quedando incrustado por el pecho a un arbol, soltando un collar de escamas con una perla violeta.

Ki….kikyou… - y callo dormido. Mientras, la joven Kikyou recogia la perla del suelo, mientras caia de rodillas por el dolor en su hombro

Hermana!

Kikyou: Ka…Kaede – le costaba ya hablar y respirar – Kaede, quema mi cuerpo con…esta…perla… - y cayo desmayada."

"Ve en tu corazon y mente, descubre lo que viste y dime, cual crees tu que sea la verdad en este engaño?"

Ahome cayo al suelo arrodillada, mientras la cara del arbol la veia con sus ojos almendrados. La joven estaba aun tocando el tronco con una mano, mientras que con la otra se agarraba el pecho, respirando con dificultad, con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y su mente sumida en confusiones.

Y bien? Ya te mostre un hecho pasado, quiero que me digas, cual es la verdad en ese engaño?

Ahome se quedo un rato callada, como analizando la pregunta, o pensando la respuesta, y con ojos sorprendidos, le respondio:

Ahome: Kikyou simplemente murio por esa herida que Naraku le habia hecho…

Si…

Ahome: Kikyou…nunca murio por Inuyasha…


	7. Chapter 7

" Cuando te muestran la verdad de algo, hay veces en que solo deseas que sea verdad, pero otras no lo quieres aceptar. Es bueno aceptar algo que uno quiere que sea, y mas aun si ese algo es la verdad, pero, que pasa cuando esa verdad tu quieres que sea pero al mismo tiempo deseas que fuera mentira? Es cuando reflexiono esos momentos difíciles, conversando con mi mente y mi corazon, a ver que consejo me dan, y preguntandome el por que, el por que de las cosas, el por que de mi amor por el…las respuestas las descubre, sentado bajo un arbol magico a la luz de las estrellas y de la luna llena…"

Ahome salio de aquel lugar luego de haberle gritado a ese arbol que todo aquello que le habia mostrado no eran mas que mentiras. Corria desesperadamente, saliendo milagrosamente de aquel mar de arboles y matorrales. Fue cuando, al llegar a una zona conocida, amaino el paso, para poder poner sus pensamientos claros.

Ahome: " lo que me mostro el arbol de la sabiduría es algo imposible, porque Kikyou murio, dando su vida por la de Inuyasha…pero lo que dice tiene logica…Kikyou no hizo sacrificio alguno por él, simplemente, ella murio por esa gran herida que le hizo Naraku cuando habia tomado la forma de Inuyasha…" – se tapo su cara con ambas manos, mientras sacudia negativamente su cabeza – "si eso es verdad, entonces, por que no la quiero aceptar?" Porque esa es su verdad…porque la verdad de él es que ella dio su vida solo para mantenerlo a salvo…y yo nunca podria cambiar su mentalidad…

Siguió caminando desolada por todos los caminos aun visibles. Llego a una colina, donde vio las pequeñas luces de las cabañas de la aldea.

Ahome: "Desde hace un año que llegue a este lugar, y desde hace un año que conoci a Inuyasha, y que…me enamore de el…" pero, si se que el la ama a ella, por que insisto en seguir haciendome daño?

Camino un poco mas, en ese momento no deseaba regresar con los demas. Tenia una tormenta de confusion, tanto en su mente como en su alma, y necesitaba respuestas. Pero no habia nadie ni nada que se las pudiera dar, eso lo tendria que averiguar ella misma con las conclusiones que podria sacar de toda aquella complicada situación.

Y, valga la rebundancia, siguió caminando, hasta llegar a un arbol especial para ella; uno de tronco con brillo plateado, y hojas verdes luminosas. Se sento entre aquellas prominentes raices, recostandose en el tronco y contemplando el oscuro cielo a traves de un agujero formado por las hojas de la copa. Aquel espacio libre que el arbol sagrado le regalaba era especial para ella, echo para que se inspirara y reflexionara en las respuestas que podria sacar de la situación de su vida, de todo aquello que le consternaba. La luna llena tenia aquel mismo brillo blanco, y se podia ver las estrellas a la perfeccion.

- "Alla donde vivo, las estrellas desaparecen, aquí donde vives, la magia prevalece…"

Suspiro, como resignada, continuando con aquella cadena de pensamientos.

Ahome: "como es posible, que yo queriendote a ti, no quiera aceptar esa realidad que me dice que tu no estas atado a ella? Por que tengo que amar a alguien tan imposible como tu, y aun asi poder soportar todo lo que nos pasa?...muchas veces pienso en ti, y por mucho tiempo, y mas cuando estoy en mi casa, porque no estas junto a mi. Y aquel otro dia, un dia tormentoso de lluvia, veia caer las gotas en mi ventana, y pienso nuevamente que nada cambiara, que todo sera igual mañana. Que aunque siga sintiendo esto por ti, el sol volvera a salir en el dia, la luna la reemplazara en la noche, las montañas no caeran, y los rios seguiran corriendo en su cauce. Y siempre me quedo pensando en el por que me quedo prendida en tus ojos, en esos ojos ambar, tratando de encontrar mi reflejo al otro lado de ellos, y que siempre que pienso en ti, todo se me desvanece, la magia desaparece, todo es difícil y lejano, por no decir imposible, y porque sin ti, no hay ni amor, ni hay mas vida en mi interior. Y como toda una tonta, sigo soñando en que un dia la dejaras a ella para estar junto a mi, pero logro darme cuenta de la cruel realidad, de que tu seguiras alli con ella, y yo seguire soñando ese mundo perfecto para mi…"

Boto un par de lagrimas, pero sonriendo dulcemente, sabiendo que aunque sus sueños no se pudieran hacer realidad, no los dejaria morir, porque su realidad se hallaba en su mente y corazon. Se levanto contemplando por ultima vez aquel hermoso espectáculo de la noche. Emprendio un lento regreso a la aldea, para asi poder descansar, y como ella siempre pensaba al final del dia, ir a su mundo de ensueño, donde podia ser feliz con el ser que mas amaba y le daba color a su vida, a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones se la enturbiara.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ese dia…no, ese dia no fuiste tu, sino yo quien me parti el corazon a mi misma. Que, que me paso? Que te importa ahora lo que me paso, si nunca antes te importo? Seguire a tu lado, solo porque dices que me necesitas, pero me ire, me ire a hacer esa vida que perdi, pero que aun puedo recuperar"

Ahome desperto en la mañana con los rayos del sol. Se sento a desayunar con sus amigos de siempre, los cuales desde la noche anterior la miraban extraña, ya que habia llegado con marca de lagrimas en su rostro, y sus ojos algo hinchados. Eso, a Ahome, le molestaba, aunque no lo demostraba del todo.

Ahome: chicos, queria hablar con ustedes…

Miroku: diganos señorita Ahome, nos va a decir que le paso ayer?

Ahome: no, no eso, aunque no paso nada. Yo… - no sabia como decirlo. Temia que ellos lo tomaran mal – me gustaria estar en mi epoca…

Inuyasha: estas loca!? Tenemos que recuperar los fragmentos Ahome! Naraku ya los puede tener todos, y va a venir a matarnos a todos!

Ahome se esperaba esa reaccion por parte de Inuyasha, siempre la tenia, pero hubo algo que le sorprendio.

Miroku: Inuyasha tiene razon, señorita Ahome.

Sango: es cierto Ahome, tenemos que derrotarlo.

Ahome los miro con los ojos abiertos.

Shippou: pero que dicen?

Ahome tambien reacciono como Shippou, y sus ojos se le aguaron. Se paro furiosamente.

Ahome: Que les pasa!? No se dan cuenta de lo que estan diciendo? Ademas, ustedes fueron los que siempre me decian que podria volver cuando quisiera!

Miroku: si, pero…

Sango: lo que pasa es que…

Ahome: saben lo que pienso!? – les gritaba furiosamente, mientras botaba unas pocas lagrimas – que yo no deberia preguntarles. Es mi vida! Alla tengo una vida la cual no la estoy disfrutando por estar aquí ayudandolos en algo en la cual no deberia estar metida, arriesgando mi vida solo por querer ayudarlos! Alla tengo una familia, tengo amigos, y tengo mis estudios para mi futuro! Por estar aquí, he perdido tiempo con mi familia, he perdido tiempo para estudiar, y he perdido la oportunidad de amar!!

Ahome salio corriendo de la cabaña en direccion al bosque, mientras los que estaban dentro de la cabaña se sentian muy mal.

Miroku: la señorita Ahome tiene razon, ella tiene una vida alla, la cual esta malgastando por estar aquí

Sango: ayudandonos en algo que no le concierne, y arriesgando su vida…

Inuyasha tambien se sorprendio por lo que la joven dijo, sintiendose la peor bestia destructiva de todas. Se paro, y salio de la cabaña, en direccion al bosque.

Ahome siguió corriendo, haciendose rasguños con las ramas de los arboles. Corria desesperadamente, como queriendo huir de alli, huir de la realidad. Hasta que se tropezo con una raiz sobresaliente del arbol Sagrado. Alli, se arrodillo frente al arbol, llorando y gritando con todo su ser, botando un rio de la grimas de sus ojos.

Ahome: " por que…? Por que tengo que sufrir de esta manera? " Ojala nunca halla venido a este lugar!!!

Sigio llorando con la cabeza baja, cuando sintio una mano sobre su hombro. Sus ojos encontraron una mirada dorada de comprensión. Él le tendio una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Inuyasha: mira lo que te has hecho, estas toda rasguñada.

Inuyasha tomo su brazo examinando los rasguños, algunos profundos. Lamio una de sus heridas profundas, poniendo nerviosa a la joven. Inuyasha odiaba la sangre, pero queria calmar el dolor de la joven, si, sabia que aquello le dolia a Ahome. Pero ella se solto rapidamente de él, mirandolo sorprendida.

Inuyasha: perdoname…

Ahome se volteo, acariciando donde Inuyasha trataba de aliviarle, solo para no mirarlo a los ojos

Ahome: no tengo nada que perdonarte…es que… - se volteo, pero con la cabaza gacha – quiero vivir…

Inuyasha: como puedo aliviar tus heridas, sanar tu dolor? – le levanto el menton con su mano, viendo profundamente aquellos ojos cafes, tristes y melancolicos, hinchados de tanto botar lagrimas. – como hago para que dejes de botar cada lagrima que desperdicias por mi culpa?

Ahome: inuyasha – le decia, mientras tomaba su mano para que dejara de ponerselo bajo la barbilla – esto esta mal…

Inuyasha: que!? Que esta mal!?

Ahome: tu sabes que esta mal! – le grito – yo no deberia estar aquí! Nunca debi caer en ese pozo, liberarte, y mucho menos hacer destruido esa maldita perla!

Inuyasha la trajo hacia si violentamente, lastimandola, y abrazandola con fuerza.

Inuyasha: nunca – le decia con fiereza – nunca vuelvas a decir que te arrepientes de haberme conocido….

A Ahome le incomodo que lo dijera con ira y desesperación, como si deseara con su corazon que ella no crea eso.

Se la quedo abrazando un rato mas, un rato que, aunque pareciera una eternidad, para ambos fue muy poco tiempo. Pero Ahome se separo de el, empujandolo levemente. Inuyasha la seguia mirando.

Ahome: tengo que irme…

Inuyasha: que…entonces si te vas?

Ahome: si Inuyasha, quiero vivir la vida que nunca tuve, y que deberia tener.

Inuyasha: pero vas a volver, verdad!? – se veia algo desesperado, y Ahome no entendia por que.

Ahome: si, volvere, pero luego de un tiempo…ahora…necesito pensar…

Se alejaba, dejando al hombre mitad bestia algo desconsternado.

Ahome: si volvere, pero te digo que no dejare mi vida, vida que aun puedo recuperar. No he tenido tiempo con mi familia, ni con mis amigos.

Inuyasha:…entiendo… - dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Ahome: Inuyasha, por que no vas con Kikyou? Tu tambien deberias hacer una vida, no vas a estar por siempre tratando de matar a Naraku – esto le sorprendio a Inuyasha, pero lo que no sabia era que, mientras Ahome decia eso, se partia el corazon ella misma. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados con fuerza, y su mano apretaba su pecho tambien con fuerza – "me duele decirlo…pero…es la verdad…"

Inuyasha: por que dices eso? – preguntaba sorprendido, ya que tampoco creia que ella fuera capaz de decir eso, sabiendo que se hacia un daño terrible

Ahome: porque – decia, pero le costaba, botando una lagrima y apretandose mas su pecho - …porque la amas… - Inuyasha se sorprendio. – adios Inuyasha

Y salio corriendo, rumbo al pozo. Inuyasha la dejo, ya que parecia comprender un poco lo mal que se sentia ella.

- Inuyasha: "que la amo" ….acaso…eso crees… "pero… no se lo que estoy diciendo, pero por primera vez, no estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ahome…"

La chica siguió corriendo en linea recta, y en su mente nunca paso la idea de detenerse. A lo lejos, logro vislumbrar aquel portal que la mantenia presa entre dos mundos. Salto, siendo rodeada por resplandores de varios colores, hasta llegar a otra dimension. Salio dificultosamente de alli, saliendo del templo, contemplando en el horizonte un hermoso atardecer, girando su cabeza hacia su casa, la cual la hacia sentire feliz y segura.

Ahome: estoy en casa… "Ahora, tratare de seguir con mi vida a pesar de tener que ir a la otra epoca…quiero…quiero estar aquí por un buen rato, saber como era mi vida antes…"

Entro a la casa, con un sentimiento de tranquilidad dentro de ella, aunque su corazon aun le dolia por haberle dicho lo otro a Inuyasha, pero tendria que aguantar, no era la primera vez que sentia ese dolor, y capaz tampoco seria la ultima…


	9. Chapter 9

"que pasa cuando empiezas a creer algo que nunca pensaste que podria ser? Engañando a tu mente y corazon, para que? Que ganas con eso? Lastimar a las personas que amas, y a la final, lastimarte a ti mismo. Y esa tarde, en el mismo lugar donde se sento a pensar sobre su situación, él tambien lo hizo, y no saben como reflexiono, al fin, escuchando a su corazon. Cuando alguien se va, nunca podras regresarlo a ti, a menos que descubras lo que sientes en verdad. Pero, que es lo que siento?"

Inuyasha se quedo mirando como Ahome salia corriendo en direccion al pozo. Un impulso le hizo correr tras ella, pero a los pocos segundos, se detuvo, de golpe. Por que le hacia esto?

"que me esta pasando?"

Camino más lento, siguiendo los pasos de su huida, sintiendo cada cosa que ella sentia en aquel momento, como si un video que se rebobino solo para que el supiera todo respecto a ella. Le dolia ver lo presurosa que se veia por ir a su verdadero hogar.

Flashback:

Inuyasha: tan bestia te parezco? - poniendo cara triste

Ahome: yo...no quise decir eso...

Fin Flashback

Inuyasha: "aceptemoslo, Ahome, si te parezco una bestia…he herido tus sentimientos…"

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a aquel extraño portal que viajaba a través de 500 años. Se apoyo en uno de los bordes, contemplando su oscuro interior.

Inuyasha: "hace mas o menos un año que entraste por aquí…"

De repente, trato de imaginarse como ella habia llegado. Se volteo, mirando el conjunto de árboles de aquel hermoso bosque que alguna vez habia llevado su nombre. Camino por entre los gruesos troncos, hasta llegar a una colina alta, donde se podia ver la aldea. Luego, como si algo en su interior lo llevara, siguió caminando bosque adentro, mas profundamente, hasta llegar a aquel arbol que lo tuvo preso por 50 años. Se acerco lentamente, tratando de imaginarse su cuerpo clavado en aquel lugar por una flecha en su pecho, las ramas rodeandolo por completo, y los rayos calidos del sol iluminando levemente su rostro. Se acerco cada vez mas, hasta que abrio sus ojos de la sorpresa. Con su mano, acaricio la cicatriz del tronco que él mismo había dejado.

Inuyasha: "asi que…esto es lo que sentiste cuando me viste por primera vez…"

Un susurro leve de las hojas le decia que estaba en lo cierto. Miro hacia las ramas altas, viendo su tenue resplandor que disminuia con la altura del sol que se ocultaba tras el horizonte. Como siempre hacia, se monto en una de ellas, mirando aquella acuarela del cielo. Ese dia, habia sentido algo extraño con lo que le dijo Ahome…

Flashback:

Ahome: Inuyasha, por que no vas con Kikyou? Tu tambien deberias hacer una vida, no vas a estar por siempre tratando de matar a Naraku…

Fin Flashback

Inuyasha: "según Sango y Miroku, Ahome siempre sintio algo por mi, pero que yo era incapaz de verlo al querer estar encegado por el amor que le tenia a Kikyou. Pero Kikyou…ella fue a la primera persona que más ame, aparte de mi madre. Ella fue la unica, que sin conocerme, fue amable conmigo…pero Ahome…ella…tambien es especial por esa parte…"

Su cabeza seguia atormentada por todos aquellos pensamientos que le herian el corazon, y no sabia por que. No…si sabia…le habia hecho daño…

Inuyasha: "ella que tan buena fue conmigo, que me quiso siendo por lo que soy, y yo que la trate tan mal…" – y otro pensamiento lo atormento – "ella…Kikyou queria una vida conmigo, pero…como humano…en cambio Ahome…ella me dijo que me queria por lo que era…un hombre mitad bestia…"

Se sentia algo mas tranquilo al pensar en aquello, en que parecia que Ahome lo queria más de lo que Kikyou quizas pudo quererlo, y Ahome lo hizo en menos tiempo.

"Quiere decir que siempre vio en mi interior, sin que yo me diera cuenta, pero…que es lo que siento por Ahome?"

Trato de inspirarse, tratar de hallar en el fondo de su corazon lo que en verdad creia sentir, pero no sabia como expresarlo en sus pensamientos. El cielo oscurecia poco a poco, y alla, en las lejanias de los cielos azules y purpuras, vio una estrella, la mas brillante. Ahome le habia dicho que no era una estrella, era un planeta que brillaba mucho, con luz propia…

Eso es…

Se quedo mirando por un tiempo aquella estrela…Con luz propia…

Inuyasha: "Se que he sido una bestia contigo, no se por que era asi, hasta yo mismo me sorprendo, pero aun asi, sigues conmigo, y eso es lo que me hace sentir extraño, como el ser más destructivo del mundo, y a ti eso no te importa…por que no me di cuenta antes de todo esto?"

Entonces, como si la luz de aquella estrella le iluminara su ser, una serie de sentimientos nuevos salieron de él, su verdadero ser y lo que en verdad el sentia y deseaba.

Inuyasha: "Ahora me doy cuenta de todo sobre ti…hay veces que cuando te vas a tu época, me agarran unos fervientes deseos de seguirte, solo para tenerte a mi lado, y en raras ocasiones, cuando me demuestras lo que sientes por mi, me provoca tenerte entre mis brazos, ver como duermes sobre mi pecho, con el dulce latido de tu corazon, y poder contemplar tu bella dulzura en el silencio de la oscura noche que nos acompaña. Hay veces en que me encantaria decir lo que siento, aunque me haya dado cuenta algo tarde, y aun tenga tiempo, dibujarte una escena de mis sueños, donde tu siempre estas alli. Con solo tenerte aquí junto a mi, es suficiente, ya que me gusta tu cara, tu pelo, tu boca, encontrar mi reflejo en tus ojos, sueño con tu voz cada vez que me dices que me quieres, me gusta tu risa, tu alegria, la que tan bien me hace sentir, sentir que estoy vivo, y…aunque paresca absurdo…me gusta creer que por mi estas loca…" - en esto, sonrio un poco sonrojado – "Cada vez que no estas junto a mi, que no te veo a mi lado, me imagino tu presencia, justo aquí" – se toco el pecho con su mano – "y se que en tu pensamiento sientes lo mismo, asi es como nos conectamos sin darnos cuenta, quiero tu recuerdo cuando te vas, y aun asi, estar ambos pensando lo mismo del otro, mirando la luna al mismo tiempo. Me haces falta…y recien ahora es que me doy cuenta, ja! Que ironia…y a pesar de todo, siempre ire tras de ti, porque eres la unica que me quiere, la unica que me hace sentir vivo, bien, que en este mundo tengo a alguien especial para mi…"

Se bajo de la rama, mirando por ultima vez las estrellas de aquella noche de luna llena, con ojos brillantes, y una sensación de jubilo y paz en su interior con todo aquello. Por primera vez en su vida…

"Aquí, donde vives, las estrellas brillan, alla donde vives, la magia desaparece…"

Inuyasha: digas lo que digas, si tu estas alli presente, la magia no es necesaria, ya que la creas tu con tus grandes y bellos sentimientos…Aunque me halla dado cuenta algo tarde, aun tengo tiempo…


	10. Chapter 10

"lo piensas y lo piensas, e imaginas situaciones, pero al final es solo eso, pura imaginación creada por la desesperación que sentimos al querer ser correspondidos. Te arrepientes de lo que sientes, pero mas que todo de lo que dijiste la otra vez, y si, eres la tonta mas grande y mas tonta de todo el mundo, y lo unico que queda es eso, arrepentirse, y volver, para volver a sufrir…"

Era de noche, y Ahome se sentia muy mal. Estaba pensando en su habitación, sobre lo que le dijo a Inuyasha el dia anterior.

FlashBack

Ahome: inuyasha – le decia, mientras tomaba su mano para que dejara de ponerselo bajo la barbilla – esto esta mal…

Inuyasha: que!? Que esta mal!?

Ahome: tu sabes que esta mal! – le grito – yo no deberia estar aquí! Nunca debi caer en ese pozo, liberarte, y mucho menos hacer destruido esa maldita perla!

Inuyasha la trajo hacia si violentamente, lastimandola, y abrazandola con fuerza.

Inuyasha: nunca – le decia con fiereza – nunca vuelvas a decir que te arrepientes de haberme conocido….

Fin Flashback

Ahome: en realidad, nunca lo he hecho.

En su rostro se podian apreciar las rojizas marcas de lagrimas de dolor. Se encontraba parada frente a la ventana, contemplando melancólicamente el cielo de la noche.

Ahome: "Por que segui caminando, si todo lo que tenia que hacer era darme la vuelta y decir un simple perdon? Me odio a mi misma por todo esto. No se que me paso, me deje llevar por el dolor que tengo desde hace un año…dime, por que me haces sentir esto? La mujer mas dichosa, pero a la vez mas tonta…"

Una lagrima volvio a correr por su rostro, pero ella se la quito, ya que le quemaba aquel sentimiento, le ardia, la carcomia. Se separo de la ventana, llendo al otro lado de la habitación. Se apoyo en la pared, pero, al ver a su lado, vio un espejo en la pared, y se puso en frente de este, viendo su triste, y para ella, patetico reflejo.

Ahome: " oh, espejo, mienteme, por favor, mienteme y muestrame lo que en verdad yo quiero ver…" – con su mano, toco la de su reflejo, como queriendo pasar al otro lado – por que no me gusta esa niña que veo alli, esa que esta parada en frente de mi? Por que no pense antes de hablar? Debi haber escuchado a mi corazon, como siempre lo hago, pero parece que esta vez tuve mas miedo que antes de sufrir, pero ahora estoy peor… fui una estupida, una tonta, una insensible…por que le dije esa clase de cosas a Inuyasha la otra tarde? Y el que trataba de ser amable conmigo…no se por que…que tal si el estaba jugando conmigo, y yo logre caer?" – sacudio su cabeza negativamente, tratando de espantar aquellos pensamientos de su mente – "pero que cosas pienso. Inuyasha ha cambiado, es mas amable conmigo…si, y yo le hice daño esta vez…mañana…"

Se acerco a su cama, y al hacer contacto con ella, vio por primera vez lo cansada que estaba. Se acosto, mientras un ultimo deseo y pensamiento pasaba por su mente,

Ahome: "mañana regresare…me necesitan…si, no importa lo que haga, ahora arriesgare mi vida si es necesario, tengo que dar lo mejor de mi… mañana regresare a mi sufrimiento…" – y cayo dormida.


	11. Chapter 11

" que sucede? Por que cambiaste tanto? Te siento distante, fue mi culpa, y lo se, me di cuenta de mi error, pero mi pregunta es, por que me preocupo tanto? Solos andamos ahora, valor? Siempre lo tuvimos, nos teniamos el uno al otro…nos teniamos…pero ahora, que cambio? Que fue lo que nos paso? Y me sigo preguntando, por que me preocupo tanto?"

El amanecer llegaba con todo su esplendor, despertando a dos seres hundidos en lo mas recondito de sus mentes, pensando uno en el otro, en si sus caminos se volverian a encontrar, y solo uno lo sabia.

Ahome: lo mejor de todo es que nos dieron tres dias libres en el colegio por lo de ese dichoso festival, ademas de que esto me va a ayudar a escapar de mis amigas en que las ayude en eso. – suspiro. Esta vez, no deseaba ir tan cargada, ya que quizas no estaria alli por mucho tiempo, o mejor dicho, preferia no estarlo. Recogio su usual mochila amarilla, bajando a la sala de su casa, donde vio a su familia desayunando.

Madre de Ahome: hija, no piensas desayunar antes?

Ahome: no madre, prefiero hacerlo alla – y con una sonrisa, se despidio de su familia, saliendo de la casa y entrando al pequeño templo de madera, lanzandose a aquel portal que viajaba 500 años en el tiempo. Al salir y pensar esto, se le vino algo a la mente que le causo un poco de tristeza y dolor – "500 años…estamos separados por tan solo 500 años…"

Ese aroma es de…

Inuyasha salio corriendo rumbo al pozo, donde se encontro con Ahome, aun apoyada en los bordes del pozo, con la mirada perdida en la hierba, y una mirada cristalina. Inuyasha se le acerco, y ella alzo su vista, viendolo con una mirada penetrante. Se quedaron asi por un rato, contemplandose, tratando de encontrar en los ojos del otro las respuestas a las preguntas formuladas por sus corazones, las cuales se les arremolinaban en la cabeza causandoles un sentimiento de frustración y desesperación. Ahome termino de salir del pozo, e Inuyasha fue a ayudarle con su bolso.

Ahome: "ahí va otra vez, siendo amable conmigo…me pregunto por que?"

Inuyasha tampoco sabia el por que, solo fue como un…impulso. Si, impulso, no habia otra forma de explicarlo. Comenzaron a andar hacia la aldea.

Inuyasha: "No la entiendo…ella dice que se va a ir, y a los pocos dias se regresa…acaso ella estara sintiendo lo mismo que yo? No lo creo…ella debe de estar resentida por todo el daño que le he hecho, y la comprendo, gracias a Sango y a Miroku pude al fin abrir los ojos, y darme cuenta del sufrimiento que le hacia sentir…pobre, mi querida Ahome…sera que algun dia podras darme tu perdon, y yo sea digno de recibirlo?"

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, cada uno estaba perdido en sus reflexiones y sentimientos, en sus dudas y motivaciones, y asi, lograron llegar a la ya conocida aldea. Mientras iban pasando, todos los aldeanos los saludaban alegremente, y ellos les respondian. Al llegar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, vieron como la anciana estaba parada en la entrada de la otra habitación con los ojos bien abiertos. Inuyasha y Ahome al principio no supieron por que, pero lo averiguaron, y se quedaron igual de estupefactos. En el medio de la habitación, estaban Sango y Miroku besandose de lo mas…podria decirse tierno y desesperado al mismo tiempo. Shippou entro a la cabaña haciendo un poco de ruido, e Inuyasha solto el pesado bolso de Ahome, cayendole encima al zorrito. Sango y Miroku abrieron sus ojos de repente, asustandose, se separaron de golpe, muy sonrojados, riendose con la mejor inocencia que podian, pero ya el acto estaba hecho, y hubo espectadores.

Miroku: ejejeje! Hola chicos, como andan?

Shippou: saquenme de aquí!!! – gritando bajo el bolso amarillo. Inuyasha reacciono, y tomo el bolso liberando al pobre zorro. – Inuyasha! Por que hiciste eso!?

Sango: Inuyasha?

Ahome: ehhh…jejeje! No era nuesta intencion interrumpir….

Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kaede: Ahome!

Ahome: si, hola! Me extrañaron, verdad?

Kaede: creimos que, después de lo que nos conto Inuyasha, nunca mas volverias

Ahome: bueno, es que…me di cuenta de que debia cumplir con mi deber

Inuyasha: tu…deber?

Ahome: si, ya sabes, recuperar la perla de Shikon y derrotar a Naraku – esto ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo, produciendo en Inuyasha un dolor en su pecho.

Luego de desayunar, Miroku tenia un plan sobre el camino que debian tomar, y todos les prestaban atención. Justo antes de salir del pueblo, Ahome se voltea, y ve como Sango y Miroku, abrazados, los despedian

Ahome: quee!?? Pero…pero, ustedes no vendran!?

Sango: pueesss… es que… - estaba muy roja.

Miroku: lo que pasa es que parece que Sango esta embarazada, por eso, para no complicarlo, nos decidimos quedar.

Inuyasha y Ahome: que!? Tan…tan rapido!?

Shippou: y yo me quedo, por que si Ahome no esta por algo, no quiero estar con ese perro tonto!

Inuyasha: que dijiste, enano!?

Ahome: Inuyasha, abajo! – cayo estampado – pero…no pueden hacernos esto, los necesitamos

Miroku: claro que no, esta Inuyasha que podra protegerla, señorita Ahome

Ahome: ahhh….ya que…creo que ustedes tambien merecen hacer sus vidas, no estar atados a algo que no los incumbe – se iba alejando triste, pero feliz de saber que dos de sus amigos estan felices, ya que por fin podrian construir a la familia que siempre quisieron, con amor

Inuyasha se paro de suelo con un poco de tierra en la boca. Cuando vio que Ahome se alejaba, decidio darle alcance.

Miroku: cuidala bien Inuyasha, sabes que tu eres el unico que la acompaña ahora

Sango: si, ni se te ocurra dejarla sola en ningun momento

Inuyasha: ya lo se, ya lo se! – y salio corriendo detrás de Ahome.

Ahome e Inuyasha llevaban viajando horas desde la mañana, pasando por extensas praderas donde solo se podia contemplar hierba. A lo lejos se veia una montaña, alli era a donde ellos debian llegar antes del anochecer si era posible. Solo avanzaban, nunca se hablaban, menos dirigirse la mirada para ver que era lo que el otro estaba pensando.

Ahome: "genial, resulta que huyo de mi casa por mis amigas, y me la tengo que pasar estos tres dias sola con Inuyasha…por que el destino se empeña en hacerme daño, matando mi corazon poco a poco?"

Inuyasha: "la noto demasiado distante, sera que algo le pasa por mi culpa?" – comenzo a extender su mano para posarla sobre el hombro de ella, pero se arrepintió – "Claro Inuyasha, es logico que esta brava contigo, por que mas va a ser? Tu siempre metes la pata, dañando sus sentimientos…como es que pude ser tan bestia?"- en su rostro se podia apreciar una gran tristeza – "siempre la lastimo, y ella regresa a mi, o yo a ella, pidiendole perdon, y eso es lo peor, que la lastimo, y aun asi, ella esta a mi lado, cuidandome, apoyandome y protegiendome…" – sintio un brinco en su pecho, y se lo agarro con su mano – "que me pasa contigo? Hacia tiempo que no sentia este revuelco en mi interior, solo cuando ya te empezaba a conocer mejor…antes de….que apareciera Kikyou…"

Abrio sus ojos desmesuradamente, como comprendiendo algo que su mente le estaba ocultando desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo diria el, y aun asi, se seguia preguntando muchas cosas, las cuales capaz nunca tendria una respuesta clara.

" por que me preocupo por ti?...claro, me preocupo de este tema, porque me importas…y quizas tu no sabes cuanto…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Cuando te das cuenta de que amas a alguien, no sabes como actuar por temor a cometer alguna estupidez o hacer algun error, pero lo unico que debes saber es que debes seguir a tu corazon, y en ese momento tan especial para ambos, la fantasia de nuestros corazones se haran realidad…"

Era de noche y estaba lloviendo. Ahome estaba sobre la espalda de Inuyasha, quien corria buscando con su olfato algun lugar donde pasar aquella tormentosa noche. Ahome tenia toda la ropa empapada, y el frio que sentia la calaba hasta los huesos. Inuyasha presintió esto, y aumento la velocidad por temor a que Ahome le agarrara gripe. Lograron encontrar una cabaña que parecia ser abandonada en aquellas montañas. Al entrar, Ahome sacaba de su bolso una manta marron grande para cubrirse, e Inuyasha encendia una fogata para calentarse. Fue que luego de unos minutos, estaban ambos sentados frente al fuego. Ahome, cubierta por su manta, no lograba calentarse, ya que su ropa estaba muy empapada. Fue cuando se percato de que Inuyasha estaba temblando. Como la manta era muy grande, ella le dio una parte, y el la acepto agradecido. Siguieron sin decirse nada, cuando Ahome, harta, dio un quejido al ver que el frio no se le quitaba. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos lograba obtener calor, y podrian enfermarse. Fue cuando Inuyasha aprovecho que Ahome tenia los ojos cerrados para aguantar el frio, y tomandola de la cintura, la atrajo hacia el sentandola en sus piernas y abrazandola, acurrucandose ella en su pecho. Estuvieron asi unos minutos cuando…

Ahome: por que haces esto?

Inuyasha: es la unica forma de que ambos no pasemos frio…

Siguieron un rato mas asi, cada cual hundido en sus profundos pensamientos…

Inuyasha: "como es que nunca me di cuenta?...Ahome…quiero volver a empezar contigo, como si nada hubiera pasado…no se como suplicarte que estes conmigo por siempre, que me digas de nuevo lo que sientes por mi, y esta vez, prometer escucharte, y responder a tus dulces palabras con calidos sentimientos de mi corazon, que justo ahora es que me doy cuenta de lo que eran, ya que antes las ignoraba. Tonto, tonto, tonto…aun asi, tengo la esperanza de ser capaz algun dia de desnudarme ante ti, y veas todo lo que yo siento por ti, y mostrarte las heridas que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada dia un poco mas, y no ser capaz de decirtelo…dime, cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperar para estar juntos? Me muero por tenerte asi siempre, abrazarte, y que tu me abraces, los dos solos, en nuestro propio mundo, y al despertar a tu lado, besar tus dulces y bellos ojos, esos ojos que me han enseñado tanto…muero por dormir acomodado en tu pecho, que me resguardes el sueño, y estar asi pegado a ti hasta que el sol aparezca, perderme en tu aroma y en tus labios…que tus labios se acerquen a los mios, susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazon que te necesita tanto. Al estar a tu lado, siento el fuego en mi interior…

Ahome: "Inuyasha….muero por decirte una vez mas que te amo, que te quedes a mi lado, que seamos felices juntos y para siempre…pero no puede ser…muero por explicarte lo que siento, entregarte mi cuerpo y mi alma, ser solo tuya… pero cada dia que pasa, siento una flecha que penetra en mi corazon, cada vez mas, lastimandome de a poco, impidiendome respirar…como poder volver a ver brillar la luz del sol si no tengo tu amor?"

Ahome se sintio incomoda con esos pensamientos, tanto que queria separarse de aquel ser que le hacia sentir aquello en su interior. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, empujandolo delicadamente para alejarlo de ella. Se separo de el, aun cubierta por la manta, y se recosto en el suelo, mirando aun las llamas del fuego. Inuyasha se la quedo mirando sorprendido, pensando que habia hecho algo mal, mortificandose en vano. Queria hacer algo, pero no sabia que. Como actuar ante alguien a quien le has hecho daño, pero que ahora te enteras de que la amas, y tan tarde es que ella se siente mal junto a ti? Inuyasha se puso muy triste, todo en su cara lo demostraba; el brillo de sus ojos se opaco, pero se volvieron brillantes ante la presencia del llanto, su rostro se deprimio, y sus orejitas estaban caidas sobre su cabeza como cuando un cachorrito es regañado por su dueño…

Inuyasha: "Ahome…por que…?"

Ahome tenia los ojos cerrados, no queria pensar en nada, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue una lagrima que salio de sus ojos, y caia lentamente por su rostro. Inuyasha sintio el ligero olor a sal en el aire, y se sintio peor. Sabia que ella estaba llorando por el, por un amor que supuestamente era imposible.

Inuyasha hizo lo que sentia que debia hacer; miro el cuerpo acostado de la joven, vio que su cuerpo temblaba, y el de el tambien, ya que desde que se separaron, el frio volvio a ellos. Inuyasha coloco una mano a cada lado del cuerpo de la chica, y se recosto lentamente sobre ella, arropandola con su cuerpo para que no tuviera mas frio. Ahome abrio sus ojos lentamente tambien, sintiendose peor, creyendo que aquel ser que tanto amaba jugaba con sus sentimientos, pero no dijo nada, no hizo nada, solo lo dejo, ya que se sentia bien teniendolo tan cerca de ella, sabiendo que por lo menos le importaba un poco….solo un poco, quizas muy poco…pero le importaba…

Inuyasha: "que te pasa mi querida Ahome?...quisiera saber que piensas, abrir las puertas de tu corazón y ver que es lo que te pasa, que te pones como si…te estuviera haciendo daño…Dime, por favor, te suplico que me digas, que debo hacer? Como hago para vencer todas esas tormentas que nos separan? No sabes como me aguanto las ganas de besarte en este momento, y no se por que, pero desde hace unos dias, me han dado ganas de besarte, besarte, y volver a besarte mil veces mas, no importa que nuestros labios se desgasten, quiero besarte por siempre, para que veas que es a ti a quien en verdad quiero… como deseo hacer crecer esa semilla del amor que nacio de repente en mi…"

Ahome: "por que me haces esto…? Por que insistes en hacerme daño?...no ves que me duele quedarme prendida en tu mirada, tratando de encontrar mi reflejo al otro lado, y solo veo la imagen de aquella que se parece a mi? Dime, por que, por que…? Me muero por decirte otra vez, y mil veces mas que te amo, pero…eso no puede ser… deseo crear un mundo propio, donde estemos solo tu y yo, aparcando el miedo de no tenerte hasta su fin…solo te pido que me digas que soy yo…"

Inuyasha sintio otra lagrima de Ahome, y con su mano sobre la de ella, aprisiono sus dedos con los de ella, y besando dulcemente su mejilla, acabo con aquella prueba del sufrimiento de su compañera. Inuyasha creyo que el peso de su cuerpo era mucho para Ahome, asi que se coloco detrás de ella sin soltar la mano que los unia. Ahome se volteo hacia el, aun acostados, y poniendo su cara en su pecho, lloro, lloro con abundantes lagrimas y desgarradores gemidos, que destruian en mil pedazos el corazon del joven mitad bestia, abrazandola mas fuerte contra el.

Inuyasha: "dime, por que lloras, si dañarte es lo que menos quiero hacer?"

Ahome: " dilo…por favor Inuyasha, dilo, te pido que me digas que soy yo, y no ella, por favor, dilo…"

Inuyasha: mi querida Ahome…

Ahome se sorprendio. Inuyasha tomo la cara de Ahome entre sus manos levantandolo, mirandola fijamente a los ojos con tristeza profunda. Luego, con su mano, limpio las lagrimas de su cara, y la volvio a abrazar, acariciando su cabello dulcemente.

Inuyasha: mi querida Ahome, por que lloras tanto? Acaso…te hice daño?

Ahome: no…. – comenzaba a llorar con ganas – es que…solo es que…

Inuyasha: shhh…. – la abrazo mas fuerte, acariciando su cabello – no, no hables…no quiero que llores, no me gusta ver que sufres…ahora, solo descansa, descansa, que yo te voy a estar cuidando…

Ahome: gracias… - quedandose dormida al quedarse sin energia por el frio que tuvo antes y por su llanto, impidiendo que Inuyasha terminara lo que iba a decir, pero el joven mitad bestia sonrio, sonrio con dulzura, cosa que no hizo en mucho tiempo…desde hace mas de cincuenta años. Se dedico a acariciar una vez mas la cabeza de la chica

Inuyasha: ….por que yo te voy a estar cuidando por siempre… - y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, se quedaba dormido poco a poco con el dulce aroma que el cuerpo de Ahome tenia, mas el aroma de sus lagrimas, con un ultimo pensamiento – no pienso separarme de ti, nunca…

Y asi continuo la noche, noche lluviosa en una montaña de aquella antigua era, donde hay un amor que cree no ser correspondido, y otro que no sabe como expresarse, pero, como van a hacer? Acaso el amor, si llega tarde, tiene oportunidad?


	13. Chapter 13

"Justo cuando crees que todo se podria arreglar, las cosas se complican mas que lo que uno pensaba que podrian ser. Por mas que lo intentemos, no podemos volver atrás, el pasado alli quedo, el presente lo vivimos, y nos queda esperar, con ansias o sin ellas, el futuro que nuestra vida nos depara…pero, por que mi futuro tiene que ser sufrir, y lo peor de todo, estar lejos de ti?"

Ya llevaban viajando unas dos semanas, y no se hablaban mucho después de lo de aquella noche lluviosa en la cabaña de las montañas. Ahome, sobre todo ella, estaba muy callada, sin saber que pensar sobre aquel suceso, y mucho menos saber las intenciones del joven mitad bestia.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha estaba algo confundido; no sabia que habia hecho mal, algo malo, para que Ahome se hallara en esos sucesos, de no hablarle, y variadas veces, ignorarlo?

No encontraron, durante su viaje, rastro alguno de Naraku o los fragmentos de la Perla. Ahome se sentia algo mal, cuando una tarde, le dijo a su acompañante que se regresarian a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Inuyasha no replico, se sentia muy mal por lo de su joven amiga, y no sabia como reaccionar.

Y alli iban ambos, caminando de regreso a la aldea, y como se noto al principio, sin dirigirse palabra alguna.

- Ahome: "yo no deberia estar aquí, se supone que tengo una vida en mi epoca, por que no estoy alla?"

Al cabo de unos tres dias, pudieron divisar desde una alta colina el conjunto de casas de madera, y los aldeanos que trabajaban bajo el sol abrazador de aquel dia. Ahome e Inuyasha fueron directamente a la casa de Kaede. En la entrada, se hallaba Shippou sentado a las orillas de uno de los numerosos lagos que alli habian. Ahome se le acerco, y noto en su rostro una expresión de tristeza, pero, por que? Shippou miraba melancólicamente el cielo azul, medio grisaceo, como si algo terrible hubiera pasado. Fue cuando Ahome lo tomo en sus brazos colocandolo en sus piernas, y abrazandolo con ternura.

Ahome: dime pequeño, que ha pasado que tienes esa cara?

Shippou se volteo a ver a Ahome, y ella se sorprendio al notar en los ojos del pequeño zorrito, rastro de lagrimas, y una tristeza grande. Luego noto que el pequeño miraba la cabaña. Ahome se acerco a Inuyasha, quien estaba olfateando el aire.

Ahome: que sucede?

Inuyasha: huele a…lagrimas…y a melancolia…crees que paso algo grave?

Ahome: solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…

Ahome entro decidida a la cabaña con el joven mitad bestia a su lado. Al entrar, vieron que la estancia estaba iluminada por unas pocas velas. En una esquina, notaron a Sango acostada en el suelo cubierta por una manta, y a Miroku a su lado. Ambos estaban abrazados, con los ojos cerrados y brotando suaves lagrimas de sus ojos. Ahome no sabia que decir ni como reaccionar, lo unico que hizo fue acercarse a ellos para ver que era lo que habia sucedido.

Ahome: Sango… - ella la miro con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, y con marcas en su rostro.

Sango: Ahome…duele…duele… - y se lanzo a llorar a los brazos de su amiga, la cual no entendia nada. Inuyasha se sento al lado de Miroku, ya que creia saber lo que pasaba, dandole apoyo a su amigo.

Ahome: Sango, dime, que es lo que te duele? Que fue lo que les paso a ti y a Miroku?

Miroku: Ahome…Sango…bueno, ella…

Sango: perdi a mi bebe…. – y volvio a llorar con ganas. Ahome, por su parte, no podia creer lo que habia escuchado.

Ahome: que…que lo perdiste!? Pero…que fue lo que paso!?

Miroku: no lo sabemos…

Kaede: lo que sucede – explicaba, tambien con una expresión triste, apenas entrando a la cabaña – es que Sango aborto a su primer hijo

Ahome: pero, por que!? Abortar no es normal!

Kaede: en realidad si lo es Ahome. Parece que Sango hizo algo obligando a su cuerpo a expulsar a la pequeña criatura. Pero, que Sango haya abortado naturalmente esta vez, no signifique que le vuelva a pasar. Tengan esperanzas, Miroku, Sango, estoy segura de que el proximo vendra a este mundo.

Rato mas tarde, Ahome se fue a caminar al bosque pensando en todo lo malo que le habia pasado a ella, y todo lo malo que les paso a sus amigos. Sango perdiendo a su primer hijo? Eso si debe doler, y bastante, sobre todo al monje Miroku, quien siempre queria tener un hijo. Se sento bajo el arbol sagrado, siendo seguida por Inuyasha, quien se sento al lado de ella.

Inuyasha: Ahome, estas bien?

Ahome: si, si lo estoy. A ti te afecto?

Inuyasha: …

Ahome: entiendo…

Se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el rojo atardecer que combinaba a la perfeccion con la situación.

Inuyasha: Ahome, yo queria hablarte de…

Ahome: sabes? Creo que vi unas serpientes blancas de camino a la aldea

Inuyasha: por que me cambias el tema?

Ahome: tu y yo no necesitamos hablar de nada mas, Inuyasha, y lo sabes bien

Inuyasha: no, no lo se! Desde hace semanas has estado extraña, dime que te pasa!? Tienes muy poca simpatia conmigo, y no te he hecho nada.

Ahome: no es eso…es que me siento mal por Sango y Miroku…justo cuando crei que ellos serian felices les pasa esto. Inuyasha, tu crees que nosotros cuatro estamos destinados a sufrir?

Inuyasha: pues…no se que decirte…

Ahome: quiero volver a mi epoca…mi familia esta reorganizando los tesoros nacionales, y necesito ponerme al dia con mis clases…

Inuyasha: sabes que siempre te dejare ir, pero me tienes que prometer que volveras

Ahome: pero, por…?

Inuyasha: prometemelo, Ahome – la interrumpio – yo te dejare ir, pero promete que volveras – la miraba con una mirada intensa, un brillo especial en sus ojos dorados que desperto un sentimiento dentro de la joven. Ella se paro, y alejandose de a poco, le respondio.

Ahome: te lo prometo…

Inuyasha veia como desaparecia entre la espesura de los arboles y de los arbustos.

Ahome siguió caminando en linea recta al pozo del tiempo.

Ahome: "por que se lo prometi? Por que lo hice?" – llego al pozo, y antes de lanzarse, miro por el camino por el que vino – "quizas vuelva, quizas no, lo unico que se es que mi futuro no esta aquí, y tampoco es a tu lado…perdoname…" – y botando un par de lagrimas, se lanzo a un viaje de 500 años hacia su verdadero hogar.


	14. Chapter 14

"En el mundo antiguo, las personas se complican, pero dicen la verdad, mas alla de la mentira. La verdad de su amor, que por cierto escapo, y aun asi lo confiesa, la realidad de su destreza. En el mundo real, cruel en realidad, y aun asi sufre, con el recuerdo de una imagen suplente. Por que el destino nos hace tanto daño a todos?"

Inuyasha: "maldición….Ahome se volvio a ir…pero si yo no hice nada, ahora que le pasa por la cabeza a esta chica?" – sonrio con los ojos, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa picara – "aun asi, es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida…solo que antes lo ignoraba, y ella ahora no lo sabe…"

Parece que por tu cara, estabas pensando en mi, o no?

Inuyasha se asusto, casi cayendo de la rama en donde estaba. Miro hacia abajo, consiguiendose con la penetrante mirada de…

Inuyasha: Kikyou…

Kikyou: Inuyasha…por que nos paso esto?

Inuyasha: yo…Kikyou…

Kikyou: mori por tu causa…y no me eres ni leal, ni mucho menos fiel…como defenderte ante esta acusacion? – le preguntaba con una cara inocente pero hipócrita

Inuyasha: por mi causa…Kikyou, yo que hice para que cayeras muerta?

Kikyou: esta herida – se bajo un poco la camisa, dejando ver tres rajas largas de color rojo jamas sanadas, Inuyasha la miro con repugnancia y horror – o acaso lo olvidaste?

Inuyasha: Kikyou, yo nunca seria capaz de hacerte algo asi…

Kikyou: supongo que no, pero lo hiciste…aquella tarde en que me quitaste la perla de Shikon, diciendome que era una humana repugnante

Inuyasha: espera un momento, yo jamas dije eso!

Kikyou: ahora te haces el desentendido, no?

Inuyasha: no, Kikyou! Yo jamas te hice algo asi! Ese…ese fue Naraku, no yo

Kikyou: deja de dar excusas y acepta tu culpa, Inuyasha! Tu me mandaste directo a la muerte, por ti es que mi alma agoniza y ando en esta situación!

Inuyasha: eso no es verdad! Yo jamas te hice esa herida que te mato y… - se callo de repente, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa ante la verdad – esa herida que no te hice te mato…eso significa que…

Kikyou: de que hablas?

Inuyasha: yo… - la miro con odio y rencor, un rencor terrible jamas antes visto en su dorado mirar – tu nunca diste tu vida por la mia…significa que…

Kikyou: no, no lo digas…

Inuyasha: significa que no estoy atado a ti, que no tengo responsabilidad alguna!

Kikyou: …

Inuyasha: Kikyou, por que te quedas callada? Acaso tu…. – la miro con mas ira – tu lo sabias?

Kikyou: es que…

Inuyasha: es que nada!!! Crei que eras diferente Kikyou, pero tu tambien me engañaste….maldita… - y con sus garras de acero, la destruyo por completo ante la mirada asustada y sorprendida de la sacerdotisa. Inuyasha se agracho en la tierra con las garras llenas de sangre y barro, cuando por fin logro reaccionar – ay no… - se paro, retrocediendo lentamente hasta dar con el tronco del arbol sagrado – no, no, que hice…. – se arrodillo levantando la cabeza al oscuro cielo de la noche – que hice!!??

En la epoca actual…

Hija, has estado asi por dias…por que no dejas de estudiar y descansas un poco?

Ahome: madre…

Souta: mama! Abajo hay un chico que busca a Ahome

Ahome: ya voy – Ahome bajo las escaleras, consiguiendose a un chico de cabellera negra un poco larga, y los ojos negros, y vestido con el uniforme escolar. Ahome lo reconocio como su nuevo compañero de clases que habia entrado aquel dia, pero habia algo mas que le recordaba a alguien.

Ahome! Hola! Que alegria verte

Ahome: hola, Shinteinu, me alegra verte…

Shinteinu: Ahome…vine porque…hay algo que debo contarte

Ahome: eh? De que trata?

Shinteinu: Ahome, tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace…unos diez años…

Ahome: en…en serio?

Sinteinu: se nota que me olvidaste, bueno…tu y yo nos conocimos cuando eramos pequeños, eramos los mejores amigos, siempre unidos, cuando me tuve que mudar por un tiempo. Nunca te escribi, lo siento, y eso que te lo prometi, pero…

Ahome: llaba, llaba. Dices que ya nos habiamos conocido?

Shinteinu: asi es…

Ahome: "Es cierto…ahora que me fijo, este chico…la reencarnación de Inuyasha!?"

Shinteinu: Ahome, no se si recuerdas mi promesa y lo que nos paso, y espero que no, porque yo no lo hice – y sin previo aviso, se acerco a la chica, posando sus labios delicadamente sobre los de ella

Ahome: "Inu…yasha…"


End file.
